The Radiation Physics and Computer Automation Section provides radiation physics services, equipment and advice on experiments involving radiobiology. Cells, tissue cultures, mice, rats and dogs are irradiated for radiobiology experiments. One current involvement is in I-125 dosimetry related to monoclonal antibody studies. Considerable efforts have been made and are continuing in assisting both the Radiobiology Section and Radioimmune Chemistry Section in regard to computerization and automation projects.